A New World
by AnimeDarkAngel
Summary: Tamahome dissapears from the Universe of the Four Gods, in a panic the others gather to try and find him, but to no avail, next thing they know they're in a whole new world
1. Default Chapter

Differences  
  
by  
  
Raven Firestone  
  
Disclaimers: I do own Raven Firestone. But I don't own Sailor Moon or Fushigii Yuggi (Did I spell that right??? I hope so.) Anyhow. Yea that's about it.  
  
Warnings: I don't have any yet…I don't think. I don't like yowi or yuri so no worries there. And I don't write Limes or Lemons so I think we are safe on that. So no warnings. Unless you don't like the fact that Haruka is actually a guy for once Like hes supposed to be!! Yup. Oh I got one. This has SOME spoilers. I knew Id find something. ENJOY!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Tasuki!!!!!" A young man with red hair shoves his head out of a window on his house as he hears his name. His brown eyes glimmer like flame in the moonlight.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" He hollers out. *Who the hell is calling me now. Man if its Nuriko he is gonna get his ass kicked. Its way to freaking early to be waking me up.* Tasuki glares into the forest in front of him.  
  
"Tasuki!!!" The voice sounds more frantic this time. The boy pulls his head into the window and a moment later he walks out his door.  
  
"Who's there?!" He glances into the forest to try and see who is calling. Finally a person runs out of the darkness. Its Chichiri. The man runs up to Tasuki and runs his fingers through his short blue hair. Although he is smiling Tasuki can tell by Chichiri's tone that something is wrong. "What's wrong Chichiri?!"  
  
"Oh!!! Tasuki!!! "We need to find Tama!!! Hotohori and Nuriko are NOT happy !!! Tama is missing!!!!!" Chichiri pants as Tasuki supports the monk. We must go to Hotohori. He wants to meet!"  
  
"Whoa!! Chichiri. Take a second to breath. Ill get ready, come inside and rest for a sec. Tama will come back don't worry." Tasuki leads the blue haired man into his house. *Well this one should be interesting." He leaves Chichiri in the main room and goes to his own. He grabs his harisen and walks back out. The two leave for the palace.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
To some 16 year old, brunette girls, life is just no fun. Especially Raven Firestone and her best friend Kino Makoto. Makoto and Raven both live without their parents who had died when they were young. They met at the hospital cause their parents had been on the same plane that had crashed. They decided that since they had nowhere else to go they would join together and help each other as much as was possible. So they came to Tokyo, Japan where they currently attend Juuban High School. Since they moved here they have made some really close friends.  
  
Tsukino Usagi. 16, blonde, has innocent baby blue eyes, and her name means Rabbit of the moon. She is the complete definition of ditz, clutz, and of course spoiled. She is a good friend though and is always there for her friends when they need her. Her best friend is a girl named Molly who they all go to school with. She lives with her mom, dad, brother, and a girl named Rini.  
  
Tsukino Chibi-Usa. She's 9 and lives with Usagi. In fact she is almost a complete duplicate of the older girl. Its really quite scary. Chibi-Usa has pink hair and brick red eyes. Both her and Usagi wear their hair in an odango style. And they are ALWAYS arguing.  
  
Mizino Ami. This girl is also 16 but a complete genius!! She lives with her mother who is a doctor. And her dad left them while she was young. She is loyal and can always be depended on. Her friends view her as pretty and smart. Considering her looks its easy to understand why. She has short dark blue hair and deep intense marine blue eyes.  
  
Hino Rei. Rei is 16 and the Priestess at the Hikawwa shrine in Tokyo. Her mom died when she was young and her father is a famous politician. So she moved in with her grandpa at a young age. She is possibly the prettiest of the friends. She is about 5'5 and has long velvet black hair and red/violet eyes.  
  
Aino Minako. She too is blonde and 16, and looks strikingly similar to Usagi. Excluding the odango hairstyle that is. Instead she wears her hair in a half ponytail using a large red bow to hold it up. And another major difference between the two girls is that Minako has the singing and dancing ability that Usagi does not.  
  
Tenou Haruka. He attends Mugen Gakuen High School. And is 18 years old. He has a girlfriend. She is Kaiou Michiru. She too attends Mugen Gakuen High School and is also 18. They live in a house with Setsuna Meiou and Tomoe Hotaru. Setsuna is 20 and Hotaru is 10. Hotaru goes to school with Rini at Minatoku Juuban elementary school. She has short violet hair and eyes to match.  
  
Setsuna has long violet hair and eyes as well but she is amazingly beautiful. She is always found wearing stylish clothes and works at Tokyo's local space observatory where Haruka and Michiru often come to help out after school and on weekends when they aren't busy helping Hotaru with her homework.  
  
Michiru plays the violin and paints beautiful portraits of the ocean and sea. She has bright blue hair and aqua eyes. Her appearance makes one think of peace, happiness and beauty. But just as the sea seems beautiful a squall arises and is very dangerous. Mabey that is why Michiru and the sea are so much alike.  
  
Haruka loves to race and is very aggressive but is very flirtatious when it comes to pretty girls. He has short blond hair and deep royal blue eyes. He may be flirtatious but is very loyal to Michiru.  
  
Finally we reach the oldest in the group. Chiba Mamaru. Usagi's boyfriend. And Raven's brother. (They really do love eachother alot. Not that they actlike ot or anything). He is 21 years old. Yes he does seem a little old for Usagi. But when she is 20 he'll only be 25. Its not that big a difference. He attends Azabu Institute of technology He is tall and handsome. Dark black hair and light blue eyes is what attributes to his good looks.  
  
Well that's the group. And they each hold a dark secrate. One that no one can know. They are the Sailor Scouts of the Silver Millinium. Yup. Starting from the top: Raven Firestone- Sailor Earth, Kino Makoto- Sailor Jupiter, Tsukino Usagi-Sailor Moon, Tsukino Chibi-Usa- Sailor Chibi Moon, Mizino Ami- Sailor Mercury, Hino Rei- Sailor Mars, Aino Minako- Sailor Venus, Tenou Haruka- Sailor Uranus, Kaiou Michiru- Sailor Neptune, Setsuna Meiou- Sailor Pluto, Tomoe Hotaru- Sailor Saturn, and Chiba Mamoru- Tuxedo Mask. They are the protecters of earth and princess' too. Yup!! The scouts are the princess' of each named planet. Such as Sailor Moon is Princess of the moon. And yes that makes Usagi & Chibi-Usa princess' of the moon. Guess Why!! Usagi is Rini's mom in the future!!! Oh yes it is quite complicated.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri sprint in to the main room where Hotohori is waiting in the palace. The others are all gathered. Hotohori stands in the front of the room. He is tall and has messy long brown hair and brown eyes. On his left stand Chiriko and Nuriko.  
  
Chiriko is 12 and has short brown hair and eyes. He is a genius. He is kind and gentle and loves his friends dearly. He would willingly give his life to safe them.  
  
Nuriko is tall and well handsome. (When he dresses like a guy.) Other wise he is a pretty person. He has a long purple braid of hair and blue/violet eyes. He is super strong and protects his friends at all costs.  
  
On Hotohori's right is Mistake. An older man with short brown hair and dark eyes. He is quiet and wise.  
  
Hotohori greets Tasuki and Chichiri with a grim expression. "Glad you two could make it here. Tamahome is missing."  
  
Chichiri glances at the Emperor. "We know that !! I told Tasuki everything on the way. What are we going to do is the question?" Chichiri stands up and sticks his staff out at Nuriko. "We are lucky you were there no dah. If you hadn't me and Chiriko would be smashed no dah. And Hotohori badly hurt!"  
  
Hotohori smiles at Chichiri. And places his hand on the monks shoulders. "Thank you for your concern. We are going to search for…" Hotohori's voice drifts off as he notices a small item on the ground. He walks to it and picks it up. It's a small medallion with a dragon on it. The medallion is made of gold and hangs on a silver chain. On the opisite side of the medallion are the symbols of the earth and other planets. He eyes it with curiosity . Flipping it back over he walks to the center of the group. "Look here. Whats this?"  
  
They all file around him and glance at the medallion. Suddenly a light fills the room and they see darkness and the ground beneath them seems to vanish beneath them. They pass out.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Ami, Raven, and Makoto are in the courtyard at the Hikawwa Temple with Rei, Mina, and Usagi who met them there. The girls were talking about how they needed to train harder just in case a new enemy appeared. As they talked Rini, Haruka, and Michiru walk up the main stairs to where the others are. Raven turns and runs over to Haruka and gives him a huge hug. "Haruka-Chan!! Long time no see. Where have you been for the past two months!?!?"  
  
Haruka laughed and hugged the girl back. He thought of the teen as a younger sister and made it clear to other guys that they were to treat her with respect regardless of how she acted. He rustles her hair and smiles. "I went on a trip to America to watch the NASCAR Races! It's was sooo cool. I missed you all though. You shoulda been there Chi-Chan. You would have had fun."  
  
The other girls turn and see Haruka and the others and dash over. Michiru and Raven form a wall with their bodies around the laughing Haruka. All the girls totally love Haruka and his good looks and the two girls are very aware of that. Although they know he is loyal to Michiru they still are a bit over protective.  
  
As the group laugh and joke and catch up on old times something falls from the sky into a bush. The laughter stops as a loud holler arises from the object. Haruka, Raven, Makoto and Rei all hurry to the bush.  
  
There lies Tasuki in a painful heap of bush and human. Raven leans over and pulls him out. She leans over him and brushes the leaves from the bush off his shirt and out of his hair. "Are you alright?"  
  
Tasuki opens his eyes and sees Raven with a concerned look on her face. Behind her he sees the other two girls and a really tall guy. "Um I think Ill live. Who are you?" He grimaces as he tries to get up. Rei leans over and grabs his arm.  
  
"I'm Hino Rei. I'm the priestess at this temple. Be careful Ill help you." She helps him to his feet and Raven slides his other arm over her shoulder. "I'm Raven Firestone. You took quiet a fall. Are you sure your alright?"  
  
Tasuki shakes his head as he notices that the people around him dress quiet different. *Where am I???* "Yea I'm fine."  
  
Haruka and Makoto follow the three into the temple. The others notice the situation and follow. When they get in side they head to Rei's room where they lay Tasuki down on a mat so that Rei can make sure he isn't severely injured. Usagi looks at him with curiosity. "Hi. Im Tsukino Usagi. Who are you? You don't look like you're from around here."  
  
Tasuki looks at the young blond and grimaces once more as Rei presses a spot on his leg. "OW!!! That hurts!! My name is Tasuki and thank you for your help but I must get going. I need to find my friend."  
  
Raven shakes her head. "Sorry buddy. You're not going anywhere. Seems ya broke your leg."  
  
Tasuki sits up in a panic. "But I have to find Tamahome!!!"  
  
Makoto presses him back down into a laying position. "Hey calm down. We'll help you find your friend. But before you do anything that requires you to move much you need to rest. Especially if you want that leg to heal right!"  
  
Tasuki gives in and lies down. Raven watches him as he falls asleep. She looks at her friends with concern. "Poor guy. He looks like he's not from here and he cant find his friend. That's gotta suck. Well he has one thin going for him that's for sure."  
  
Makato looks at her afraid to know what raven will say next. Taking a risk she asks the question. "What?"  
  
Raven's eyes light up and she gets a huge grin. "He sure is FINE!!"  
  
The girls roll their eyes at her remark but they can't help but to agree.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning Raven makes tea and some white rice for breakfast. She had stayed at Rei's for the night. She wanted to make sure Tasuki was really okay. She walked into the room where he was staying. He was awake and gimping around the room. She smiles. "Glad to see your feeling better Tasuki. I brought you some food in case you were hungry."  
  
Tasuki looks up from his painful task of walking and sits in a chair at the table. "Arigato. I'm starved. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
The brunette shakes her head. "Nope. I was concerned about you so I brought all of it down as soon as it was done. I made white rice and green tea. Is that alright?"  
  
He nods. "Of course. Since you haven't eaten yet why don't you join me. You look hungry and it would be rude to not ask you to."  
  
Raven blushes and walks over to the table. "Thanks," as she sets the food down she can feel his eyes watching her every move. She sits down and serves the tea. "So, where are you from?"  
  
Tasuki pauses and looks at the ground. "Where am I?" He looks at Raven with an expression almost one of fear. Raven sets down the tea. "You're in Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"What's the date?"  
  
"May 5 2003."  
  
Tasuki presses his forehead into his hands. "Oh no..."  
  
Raven quickly stands up and wraps her arm around his shoulders. "What's the matter Tasuki?"  
  
He shakes his head. "Nothing. I just got a real bad headache." He stands up and walks to the window facing the city. *So I went through time huh? What about the others. This means they are all lost too.*  
  
"Tasuki," Raven stands to walk out the door, "Im gonna go change. Come find me or Rei if you need anything." She leaves.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
(Raven's POV)  
  
*I wonder whats wrong with him. He has a strange aura.* I skim through my closet trying to decide on what to wear. Someone knocks on my door. I wrap my robe tightly around my body and go see who it is. Rei is standing in front of me. She walks in and closes the door.  
  
"Wear the red kimono. We are going to tea with Haruka and Michiru." She grabs my kimono out of the closet and tosses it on the bed. I run my fingers over the black, lace flower pattern.  
  
"Rei-chan, can you sence anything about this Tasuki. He seems different."  
  
She shakes her head. "Im not sure Chi-chan. He definitally has something about him. Why don't you stop thinking about him and worry about what your going to do with your hair. I'll go talk to him for a while you just relax. Have you taken your bath yet?"  
  
I shake my head. She looks at me. "Then go and take one. You cant be filthy. The others are coming as well."  
  
I nod my head and walk into the bathroom. I remove my robe and get in the warm bubble bath I had prepared about 5 minutes earlier. I pick up this weeks paper and read the headlines.  
  
Crazy Man Running Loose, We call him Seiyru Man.  
  
The article goes on about how a blonde lunatic appeared out of no where and clamis he is looking for the Seiyru 7 and the Priestess. Then it says that he has killed four police officers and brutally beaten numerous other people. As I read on it says that he uses a whip to do this. I roll my eyes. *Is this a sick joke or are they serious.* The article continues.  
  
" He calls himself Nakago. He is about 6'2 and has long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a large cape over some old fashioned clothes if you see him contact local authorities immediately." My eyes widen. *So it isn't a joke.* I quickly finish washing and get dressed. After I finish dressing I put extra clothes in a small bag. They are a pair of dark blue sparkly flare pants and a black tank top with roses on it. I pull my hair into a tight bun and places my chin length bangs so they rest behind my ears. While puuting on my makeup once again someone knocks on my door.  
  
"COOME IN!!" I holler. The door creaks open and Tasuki walks in. "Hi. Raven. Um you look nice. What's the occasion?" I smile at the compliment. "Oh my friends and I are going to tea this morning. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came along. Would you like to come?" He nods his head and turns to leave. Then he turns back to me. "Um I forgot. Could you take me on a tour of the town later?" I smile. I was planning on doing a little shopping anyhow. "Hai, I need to go into town for groceries and stuff. I was gonna go to Kyoto to go see the old temples as well. I haven't been there in a while. I could give you a little history lesson to. You up for it?" The red haired hottie smiles. "Hai."  
  
"RAVEN!!!!!!" That would be Rei hollering for me. I watch Tasuki wince as her voice sails through the walls to me. I walk past him an out to the front of the building. Next to Rei stands a really fine guy. Hes about 5'11 and has short really dark blue hair and eyes. Tasuki follows me out. He sees the guy.  
  
"TAMAHOME!!" He gimps to the new comer and grabs him by the shoulders. The guy smiles and lightly punches him in the shoulder. "Glad I ran into you Tasuki."  
  
They both grin madly as I walk up to the bewildered Rei. I bow to them and smile.  
  
"Moshi. Welcome to the Hikawwa shrine. I am Raven Firestone. I am helping my friend, the priestess Rei," I indicate to Rei and the new guy smiles and bows his head at her, "please feel welcome to visit the shop."  
  
He continues looking at the uncomfortable girl and answers me. "Thank you." Then he looks at Tasuki. "What happened to your leg. Its broken."  
  
Tasuki's face turns as red as his hair. "I-I broke it. I fell and these kind girls were tending to me. Raven is going to give me a tour of this town after we go for tea."  
  
I rub his back. "Is this your friend that you were looking for Suki-chan."  
  
Tamahome raises his eyebrow at Tasuki and Tasuki nods. Tamahome shakes his head and smiles. "Well its good to know you didn't piss anyone off."  
  
Tasuki slaps the back of his friends head. "Shut up Tama."  
  
I giggle as the two fight for a moment. Rei turns to me. "R-Raven, there are two?" I giggle again. "Uh hum I hope there are more," Then it dawns upon me what is Tasuki's friend going to do while we are gone, "Mr. Tamahome," He looks at me with an amused expression, "Would you like to come along for the days events?" Rei glares at me and growls. Tamahome lets go of Tasuki and walks over. "I'de love to. If its alright with your friend Rei." Rei nods as her face turns a slight shade of red. I smile and grab Tasuki by the arm. "Come on. Lets check on that leg of yours and mabey you can go without that hanous splint on your leg." He nods his head and follows me. I push Rei to Tamahome. "Show him around and get acquainted. Don't just stand there."  
  
Tasuki and I walk away. I with an evil grin and him with an almost humored look.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Over time Tasuki,Tamahome and the gang all became really good friends. We quickly learned that it was unwise to hit on Tasuki. Considerig he really didn't like girls all that much. We also learned that Tamahome had a girlfriend named Miaka. So we were kinda bummed. More reports of that Nakago guy filtered in the local news as well as the tabloids. We all thought it was really wierd. The wierdest part was that every time we would talk about it Tasuki and Tamahome would get really quiet. I and the rest of the girls were beginning to get a little suspicious. One day we were all working in the temple and a fight broke out between Tasuki and a strange looking guy with a long purple braid. For once Ican say it didn't seem like Tasuki started the fight. The guy with the purple hair jumped on to Tasuki's back and stolen his hat that I had gotten him a week ago. I ran up and grabbed my strong friend to prevent him from killing this odd individual. Tasuki put up quiet a fight but it was mainly verbal. The purple haired person just laughed as the girls surrounded him. Tamahome stepped through the ring. "Nuriko," he addressed the boy, "Give me the hat." The purple haired wonder looked at Tamahome with mock surprise. "Oh but Tamahome..." Tamahome's hand shot out and ripped the hat from Nuriko's grasp. "Thank you." Putting the hat on his head he walks away with a huge smile. "I have been trying to get that for quiet some time now. Thanks for getting for me." Mouths agape and eyes wide the girls and I stand dumbfound. Nuriko begins to whine" I SAW IT FIRST!!!!" Tamahome laughs and sprints around the corner as he realizes that we are slowly coming to. "OW!!" A high pitched shrill voice echoed in our ears directly after Tama rounds the corner. Next thing we now Tamahome is flying back in our direction followed by a brown haired girl about our age. Suddenly I notice the purse being hurled at my friend. Tamahome litterally falls flat on his face after the object connects with the back of his head. The girls bright brown eyes flash over our group as we stare at her with confusion. She makes eye contact with me and stops. "Can I help you???" Before I can answer Nuriko's voice floats over our heads. "Well Miaka you definatly aren't as shy as you used to be." Miaka tilts her head in confusion as Nuriko steps out of our little group and towards her. Tamahome rolls onto his back and taps Miaka's ankles. "Was it really neccassary to thwart me like that!" Miaka's eyes grow wide and she jumpsback. "Tama!! Nuriko!!" She looks back and forth between the two men as Usagi, Rei, and I stand completly confused. Tasuki presses between me and Rei and looks at Miaka with a smile. "Oh I see how it is. Greet lover boy and the moron but ignore me." The brunnett seemed to awake from a dream and pounced on Tamahome wrapping him in a bear hug with him only sitting up. Tamahome wrapped his arms aroundher waist and they held eachother for a long time. Rei and I finally comefully out of our daze and call out to Tamahome. He turns to us and Miaka helps him to his feet. As Miaka hugs the other two men I walk to my apparently very dazed and happy friend. "UMmm, Tama.." While still watching the girl he turns to me. "Hmmm??" "Tama, who are these people?" Tama shakes his head. "Sorry, Nuriko is an old buddy of mine and Miaka..thats my girlfriend that I was talking about yesterday." "OHHHH!!! Cool!!" I turn and watch as the trio laugh and talk then call Tamahome over. He turns to me, ruffles my hair and then enthusiastically jogs to the group. I watch as Tamahome hugs his girlfriend yet again and Nuriko begin to maul Tasuki once more. After a while Usagi and Rei join in on their fun. As the sun sets I walk to the back of the temple. I dont feel like messing with all that energy. Not to much later I find myself sitting on the roof above my room. The breeze sifts through my hair and I can almost hear my mothers voice calling to me from the wind. She had always had this crazy theory that when people died it was their spirts that made the wind. In that way we were all connected and we could grow wise and learn the past from the wind if we would just listen.  
  
"The wind is a calming sorce isn't it??" I jump about five feet into the air as a mans cheerful voice splits throught the darkness. I spin around and behind me stands a blue haired man dressed in a monks clothing. "Who are you??" His smiling face titls and he laughs. "My name is Chichiri. And you are??" I relax. He wasn't intimidating in the least. "My name is Raven. I am in training to be the assistant to the priestess at this temple." We both sit down on the roof, he sits on my right lays his staff between us. "You looked sad what were you thinking about?" Looking into the skies and to the stars I sigh..."My mom used to study religion and astrology. My family deseneds from a clan of traveling monks. She had a theory that when a person died they're spirit would fly around the area where it had left its body. Since so many people will pass away in one area all the spirits together create what we call wind. She said that if I would listen hard enough the spirits would talk to me and teach me many things. When that breeze just kicked up I thought I heard my mothers voice." Chichiri patted my back and picked up his staff. "That is a very wise thing for such a young girl to say."  
  
"Ummm, Chichiri-san. Im 16. Not a little kid."  
  
"Gomen. Ithought you were younger."  
  
"Its okay, most people say that too. Im used to it. Especially since I am about to graduate from highschool."  
  
Chichiri nods as I finish my sentence and we gaze into the sky in peace. We can hear myfriends yelling and laughing with eachother as they become aquainted with the new comers. I smile. *Our group is growing. I have more friends then I could have dreamed of and Makoto and I will be getting a new appartment soon. Summer is almost over and it will be my Junior year!! Wow! Soon my life will make a large change. I cant wait.*  
  
"Raven!! Raven!! Where are you!!" Usagi bounds around the corner below and runs to my room. I stand up and slide gracefully off of the roof with ease and land behind Odango Atama. Tapping her shoulder I make my presence know. "Usagi, Im right here hun. I didn't go anywhere." Usagi glares at me and then a grin lights her face. "OH!! Raven who is your friend." I turn and look behind me. There stands Chichiri with his never changing smile. He makes a sharp bow. "Good evening. I am Chichiri." Usagi giggles. "Konnichiwa!! My name is Tsukino Usagi." Leaning into my ear she laughs again and then whispers. "You know he is almost cuter than Tamahome. " With that final statement I reach my hand into the air andbring my elbow down firmly on the back of her head. "Baka!! Do you ever stop drooling over guys! I mean CRIMANY!! You are going out with Mamoru no Baka!! " Usagi bows her head as I finally lose my grip. I am sick and tired of her drolling over guys when she is going out with my own brother!! Chichiri stands patiantly as I lecture my future sister in law. Finally the others come around the corner to figure out what exactly is going on. Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko, and Miaka all stare at Chichiri in total shock. Meanwhile Rei pulls me away from Usagi. Finally we all settle down and turn to the rest. I bounce over to Chichiri. "Hey guys this is..." Nuriko cuts me off. "...Chi.......Chichiri!!" Miaka glomps my new found friend andeveryones face lights up once again leaving me totally confused. We all make our introductions and I sneak off to my room.  
  
I wake up the next morning to find everone eating breakfast and talking. I drag myself into the kitchen to make my own meal. When I get there I see Tasuki had beat me there. That was normall though. We had found out we had alot in common and we became really good friends. He looks at me and laughs. "Well if you dont look like you just got out of a fight with a lion!" Glaring I grab a peice of toast as it pops outof the toaster. "SHut up.." He stammers and reaches for my toast. "HEY!! That was mine!" Ripping it out of his reach I growl. "There is more bread make another piece." He just shrugs at me. This was just part of our morning ruteen. "Whatcha making??" He flips a pancake. "Whats it look like??" I rip the toast in half and stuff a peice in his mouth. After quickly chewing it and swallowing he speaks. "I guess your asking me if Ill make you some." I nod my head vigorously. Of course. He knows Ican't say no to pancakes. After a moment Tasuki hands me a plate with two pancakes already buttered and covered in syrup. "Go eat. There is Orange juice up on the table. " I bound into the dining room after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He may not like girls much but he is the nice brother to me. Gotta admit I like him more than that but I really dont feel like pushing my luck. When I get into the dining room the only people left are Rei, Chichiri, and Nuriko. I sit next to Chichiri and grunt my semi-cheerful greeting as I begin to eat. Rei smiles. "Raven do you know what time it is??" I shake my head. "Do I care??" She tilts her head acknowledging that I mean I dont want to hear that Im supposed to be up by five lecture. "I know what time Im supposed to be up and working. I also know I should be wearing my kimono but instead Im wearing my PJ's. A long white t-shirt and a pair of extreamly short black shorts. My hair is pulled into a sloppy bun and I haven't applied any make up. I really could care less about the time." Suddenly I feel an enormous amount of weight latch on to my neck. My clear vision is disturbed by a pink fuzzy blur and my hearing is annilalated as I hear a high pitch voice tremble through them. "HI Raven!!!!" Chibi Usa pulls off of my neck and looks at me. Her brick red eyes reflect the light from the over hanging lanterns. "Hello Chibi-Usa" I place my hand between her buns (her hair is in a simalr Odango as Usagi's) and hold her away from me as I quickly stuff the last of the second pancake into my mouth. Tasuki runs out of the kitchen hollering my name. I watch in total confusion as he soars up to me, his hairand face all nice and black. "Um Ravem!! I kinda blewup the.." before he could finish I run into the kitchen. Once I get in I see the mess. The toaster is in peices. In the walls. And just about anything nearby at the moment when it blew up. I close my eyes, tilt my head, purse my lips, and clench my fists. This was bound to be a long day. I suddenly realize everyone isbehind me. I take advantage and grab a bunch of rags, a couple brooms, and a bunch of liquid cleaner. Tossing some item to each person I smile. "Let our day begin!!" I slam a broom into Tasuki's hands. "Sweep." Rather than arguing as he normally does he quickly complies seeing that Im not in the mood to be argued with. We spend almost the entire day cleaning. When we finish I leave quickly. I need to go do something. Pulling my cellphone out of my pocket I call Minako. "Hey Mina, get Makoto & Ami. We are going out for ice cream."  
  
"Okay!!"  
  
I turn off the phone and stalk into my room. Quickly changing into a pair of blackbell bottoms and a red tank top I grumble a few things under my breath. I scavange through my dresser for my black velvet choker and ruby earrings. As soon as Islip them into their proper places someone knocks on my door. I open it and Tasuki is standing there with his eyes to the ground. I grab him by the neck of his white wife beater and drag him into my room so Ican finish getting ready. He sits on my bed and waits for me to find my black leather boots. "I'm sorry." I stop dead in my tracks. I had never heard him appologize before. "I shoulda been more careful with your toaster. Chibi-Usa told me it used to be your moms." I slip my fingerless gloves over my hands. "Its okay Tasuki. Just be more careful okay. The toaster was old anyhow. Im going out Ill see ya later." With that I run out the door and to my car. Sure I'm 16. But I just got my license. I swing the door to my black 2000 Miata convertable open and hop in. After I start the car I speed to town.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When I get to the Ice Cream Parlor across the way from Tokyo Park I notice Makoto Ami and Minako standing outside in the warm air awaiting my arrival. I park and climb out of my car. The three girls bound to me all smiles and joy. I put on a happy face and we walk to Tokyo park. When we reach the fenced in pond we stop and they all turn to me. Ami brushes her bangs to the side and leans towards Minako on her left. "Raven whats the matter. You aren't talking much.." I smile. "Its petty dont worry." They nod. I tell them what happened that day and they laugh hysterically. I look past my friends and I see a tall blonde haired man. At first glance I thought he was justone of the normal town weirdos but then Itook a close look at the clothes he was wearing. They looked OLD. I .dont mean like moth eaten or grandma's clothes but I mean old. The kind that the emporers advisors or something would wear in the old days. He walks in our direction and although we are yards away I can feel his eyes staring straight into mine. This guy was creepy. The girls stopped talking and turned in the direction of which Iwas looking. They too saw the man but I guess they didn't feel his energy cause they perked up in an instant and began their conversation again. This time I join in on hte conversation but Ican feel the man as he gets closer. Finally he approaches our group with a smile. Quiet charming I have to admit but with his vibes he may as well be a snake trying to kiss me. "Lady's. Would you be kind enough to tell me where I can find a young girl, in fact she maybearound your age, named Miaka. She has brown hair and eyes and has an overwhelming appitite." I smile. "I may know who you are speaking of. What is your name? I will talk with my friend and see if she knows who you are." His smile fades. "Well you see. I dont believe she would remember me. We haven't seen eachother since we were small childeren." I raise my eyebrows. *How do I know what this guys intentions are?? He could be ann outta wack stalker dude. No way am I gonna tell him where Miaka is.* "Dude. Just gimme your name and Ill find out." He frowns at me and his eyes gain a white sheen to them. "Fine. My name is Nakago." I stop as Im about to say something. "Nakago is it??" He nods. "Ohhhhh. So Nakago. I have a question that not many people have been able to answer. I was recently wondering if anyone knew the legened of the Universe of the Four Gods. Would you know anything about it?" I had been reading the articles abbout "Seyruu man" and how they thought this case was tied with the legend. I figured that if he could answer my question I knew it was him. He smiled. "Who doesn't?? I in fact study it, the Seiyruu are the most honourable if you ask me." I grinned back at him. "Then perhaps you noticed that you are named after one of the Seiyruu 7?" I could sence he grew tence at what I had mentioned but his features did not show it. "Well no. I never thought about it before. What are you getting at young lady??" I clench my fists. "Are you the nut who's been attacking people all over the place??" His eyes widen. A whip emerges from his side as he pushes his cape off of his hips. "I wouldn't be so rude if I were you girly." Within a second I am wrapped up tight in the coil of his whip. This guy has talent. Ami and Makoto rush towards him both ready to attack. He lifts his free hand towards them and they fly agianst a wall. He turns his attention back to me. "Where isMiaka??" I spit on the ground next to his feet and stare him in the eyes. "Im not telling you." A grin crosses his face. "Well aren't we a little spicey. I might have fun with you."  
  
"You disgusting son of a..." He back hands me.  
  
'Shut up."  
  
He walks me to my friends and ties them up. "You will be coming with me."  
  
As soon as he has them in his arms I get a strange sensation and our surrondings vanish.  
  
"Thank you Tomo." Nakago sweeps his hand beside a really funny looking dude. (Author: Its the monk from the Seiyruu seven Im not sure howto describe him.)  
  
I look around the room. It wasn't much of a room. It was actually a dungoen. Oh Joy. Nakago places my friends into a cell a presses me onto a wall and uses hanging chains to hold me in place. He leans into me and presses the side of his face next to mine. "You my friend must be full of Chi. Ill be needing it soon." I feel his hands slowlyrunning up my side to the bottom of my shirt. Anger rages through me but there is nothing I cna do. Fortunatally right before anything bad happens we both hear high pitched shreecing coming towards the dungeon. Two guards walk in with a blonde haired maniac between them. The girls blue eyes flash with absolute furry. Nakago doesn't back away from my bodyand I can still feel his "joy" against my leg. *GROSS!!! I can't wait to be let loose. He'll get some o' my energy alright. Right upside his freggin head!!" The girl lashes out at this freak.  
  
"NAKAGO!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!! IM DEVOTED TO THE SUZZAKU!! YOU WONT GET CRAP OUTTA ME!! JUST WAIT TILL CHICHIRI FINDS OUT ABOUT ME!! YOULL PAY!!"  
  
Nakago shakes his head. As he does so his eyes open and Isee them pass over my chest. For once it seemed to be getting me in trouble rather than out of it as normall. The other girl looked at me and went on another rant. "NOW WHAT!!! ARE YOU NOT SATISFIED WITH ALL THE LITTLE WHORES YOU GET OFF THE STREET!!! NOW YOU HAVE TO GO AND KIDNAP GIRLS!!! YOU SICK BASTARD!!!"  
  
Nakago walks towards her and smacks her hard. It shuts her up but he can't stop her from spitting in his face. He wipes it away. "Lock her up beside the newcomer. Ill deal with them BOTH later. At the same time both of us grimace. "EW!!" He storms out of the room and the guards lock her up. She turns to me with a smile. "Welcome to the house of hell. My name is Akai." I nod my head at her. "Nice to meet you. Although I would like ot have met you under better conditions. Im Raven. The girls in the cell are my friends. Blue haired one is named Ami and the other is my best friend Makoto.The blonde is Minako," Akai shrugs. "It looks like he took a liking to you. That can be counted as an up though. At least you are gonna live." My eyes widen. "I think your gunna have to explain some stuff."  
  
"Your right. Alright rookie. Hear are the rules. Do everything that pisses him off. He wont kill you cause he wants your chi. Once he gets it you are worthless and he doesn't care what happens to you anymore. Most the girls get thrown down here for the guards to do with as they please. Its disgusting. He hates it when you yell and he wont actually do much if your pissed. He likes it to be easy so he waits till you give up. So fight constantly. I think youll do fine."  
  
A boy about our age walks in the door. He has short brown hair and soft blue eyes. He looks at Akai with a halfhearted grin. Akai just glares at him. "Whaddya want Amiboshi??" At Akai's harsh tone the smile quickly fades and he casts his eyes to the ground. "Nakago sent me to get information from you again. You want outta those chains?"  
  
"Of course I want out of the chains! Do you think I enjoy this??"  
  
He shakes his head. "You know I dont want Nakago to continue locking you up but I can't disobey him. Ill let you both out of the chainswhile Im here if you promise not to run off."  
  
I snicker but his serious tone tells me he has no true intentions of harm. But he really is loyal to Nakago. "I promise." I know I shouldn't lie to this boy but I had to get out. Akai looks at me then says the same. I of course would come back for my friends. He unlocks our chains and we drop to the ground. At the exact moment that I fall I force myself to begin crying. Amiboshi runs up to me. "Whats the matter??" I reach my hands behind his head and bring it down on my knee knocking him onconsiouss. "Sorry kid. I just can't stick around." I search his body and find the keys for the cell. I hand them to Akai and she unlocks it. She dashes in and wakes up Ami and Makoto. While I chain Amiboshi up in my old spot she relates what had happend while they were unconsiouss. The four of us walk to a nearby window. Akai smiles. "Fortuanatly I haven't been here enough times to use this exit but I know my way around. Follow me." I pry the grating out of the window and let the others out first. Before I go out the window behind them I make a vow. Before Iwould get home. I would help this boy find better people to be with. We scurry through a bunch of ally ways and tunnles. Eventually we end upout side of a large wall. As I look around I realize the dungeon I was in was connected to a very large castle. And beside it was a temple. Akai taps my shoulder. "Raven. Let's get a move on. The gaurds will notice soon and we want as much room between us and them as possible." We run all night. In the morning we are all exhausted.  
  
"Akai?? Were are you taking us??" Asks Ami as she pufffs up the hill behind me.  
  
"We are going to Konan. There I will take you guys to meet Emperor Hotohori. He is kind and we will be much safer once we get there. You can get some rest to. We are almost there. Come on." Makoto slumps against a tree. "I am sooo tired. I hope this place is close."  
  
Akai smiles. "Its just beyond those walls." We all look over the cliff and see a large, beautifull, thriving town surronded by graybrick walls. In the center of the town is a large and magnificant palace. My eyes widen in awe. "So what area are we headed to Akai?"  
  
"Right to the center." She pushes herself up and grins. Minako gasps. "Are you saying we are going to that palace???" Akai shrugs. "Where else would you meet the emperor??"  
  
Chapter 8 (In Tokyo)  
  
Rei and Usagi sat in Raven's room trying to figure out why she hadn't returned to the house yet. It had been 3 hours already. Raven never stayes out this late when she was with her friends. She made it a rule for herself to check in every hour so that they would know where she was last in case she turned up missing. Well she hadn't called. A knock vibrates off the doors. Rei gets up to answer it. Standing with worried expressions on thier faces are Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Mamoru. She lets them in. "So do you guys have any idea where she went?" Hotaru shrugs. "Minako was at my house before they left. She said she was gonna meet Raven at the ice creamparlor near Tokyo Park." Mamoru nods. "To Tokyo Park then. Rei, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna, your coming with me. Usagi, Hotaru keep an eye out for her. " Everyone nods and the five compainions head for Mamoru's car. Tasuki walks up to Mamoru before he leaves. "Mamoru. Where are you going?? I heard Raven's missing."  
  
"Yup. Im going to Tokyo Park to see if she is there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mamoru turns out the driveway and speeds towards the Park. Tasuki motions to the others on the side. Miaka huffs. "I'm sure she's fine. Why is it such a big deal?" Chichiri puts a hand on her shoulder. "Miaka..Nakago has been in this world. He could have done something to her and her friends." Miaka's eyes widen. "But I thought that Tama killed him." Tasuki starts to walk in the direction of the driveway. "He may be able to survive being punched through. But being cooked and ripped to shreds, he doesn't stand a chance." He continues on his walk down the driveway, following the course the Mamoru had taken. Tamahome frowns. "Where are you going??"  
  
"I'm going to find her. What else would I be doing?"  
  
Nuriko and Chichiri walk beside him. "We'll help you." Three voices echo out of the trees. "Whatever your doing so will we!!" Hotohori, Mistake, and Chiriko run out of the trees with huge smiles on thier faces. Tasuki just nods at them. Everone else smiles and greets eachother with hugs and laughter. Chichiri stops midway through a conversation and turns towards Tokyo park. "We had better get a move on. Something is already there." They all nod and begin their short trek to Tokyo Park.  
  
Mamoru and Setsuna frowend as they check Raven's car. It wasn't even locked. Haruka and Michiru stand over by the pond where the girls had been earlier before Nakago showed up. They were looking around the wall when they saw something long and slightly shiny. Haruka pickes it up. "MAMORU!! SETSUNA!!!" The two run to the hollering boy. "What did you find." Haruka hands Setsuna the object. "Its Makoto's wrist communicater. And there was a littl blood back by the pond. I think they ran into trouble."  
  
Tasuki sees Mamoru and the others standing by the wall disscussing something. He runs over with the others close behind him. "Whats going on?" Michiru tells him what they found and he shakes his head. "I hope they're alright." Chichiri wanders over to the blood that Michiru had mentioned. It wasn't much. He was certain the girls were still alive. Suddenly he could feel a very powerful life force behind him. He quickly moved to the side and turned to see who or what was there. There stood Nakago. The stupid grin, the outragous clothing, and his disgusting composture. The Suzakuu run to Chichiri's side and glare at the man. He smiles at Miaka. "Well, it seems I finally found you." Tamahome pushes the girl behind him. "Back off Nakago." The four scouts present in their normal form gather beside the Suzakuu. Nakago smiles. "If you want your friends back. Give me Miaka." Mamoru gets up in Nakago's face. "What did you do with Raven?"  
  
"What is she your lover? Give me Miaka and Ill tell you."  
  
"RAVEN"S MY SISTER YOU FREAK!! And Im not giving you anybody."  
  
"Oh fine. Ill just have to kidnap more of your little friends though. I must say the blonde with the buns is pretty cute. I made sure she was comfortable in the dungeons. And the girl with her, the little girl with pink buns. Is she her little sister. She could make an excellent servant. Oh and The black haired kid. She's dangerous. Quiet a fighter. She is locked up with blondie." Michiru smacks Nakago hard across the face. "ENOUGH!!" Rei comes out of the darkness. But rather than being herself she had transformed into Sailor Mars. "MARS!!! CELESTIAL!!!!!! SURROUND!!!" Nakago doges it and the others fall to the ground avoiding becoming burnt. "See ya kiddies!!" With that Nakago vanishes. Tasuki glares at the ground where Nakago had been standing. *You sick bastard! Ill find you Nakago, and then I'm gonna burn your sorry ass. Youll pay.* "Kuso!" As he breaks the silence Haruka walks over to the wall. *Princess, Hotaru, guys Ill get you outta wherever you are. I promise." He pulls back his hand and punches the wall with all his force. "Damn!" Mamoru sits on the ground with his hands on his forehead. *Buns!! Raven!! Chibi-Usa! My family!! Hold on guys. I'll find you.* Miaka stands wrapped in Tamahome's arms as she shakes in fear. *All these people. He's going to hurt them at my expense. They never did anything. This is my fault. I have to help them.* "Ill go." Everyone turns to her in shock. Tamahome frowns. "No Miaka. We can get them home safe without risking you to." Mamoru shakes his head. "How? We dont even know where they are. Sailor Mars walks back into the trees and detransforms. *I'de better get to the group.* She runs around to the back side and runs up to the group. "Hey guys. Whats going on??" Nuriko sighs. "I guess we have to explain." Hotohori nods. "No way around it." Chichiri sits on the ground. "We are the Suzakuu 7. We live in the Universe of the Four Gods. As you people would know it. We are the guardians of the Miko of Suzakuu. That Miko is Miaka." Miaka nodded. "I was reading a book called the Universe of the Four Gods that had been locked away in a back room at the library. As I read it, it sucked me into thier world. Legend had it that a priestess from another world would appear and bring peace to Konan country and the world that it was in." Hotohori frowend. "I am the emperor of that country and we had been waring with the others. Especially the Kutuo country. They wanted to over throw me. They are an evil empire and tried everything to beat us. Thats when we decided to summon Suzakuu and make the wishes. But we needed the Suzakuu 7 as well as the priestess. After we found all of them we summond Suzakuu and Miaka made the wishes and the counties have all been at peace for years now." Mistake finally speaks up. " The Suzakuu 7 al have special abilaties or powers that were granted to us so we could protect the Miko. I am Mistake, I have the power of healing." Chiriko bows. "I am Chiriko, I have the power of knowledge." Nuriko flexes. "I have super human streangth!!" Tamahome takes a fighting stance than knocks Nuriko off his feet. "I am a Martial arts expert." Tasuki pulls a harisen out from behind him and swings it toward Tamahome. "Rekka Shinen!!" A spurt of flames engulfs Tamahome and quickly dissapear leaving Tamahome burnt to a crisp. "Thats my power!" Tamahome turns to him and cracks his knuckles. Hearing the popping Tasuki quickly runs away from Tamahome. Hotohori rolls his eyes.."I am Hotohori. My swordsmanship is the best in all of Konan." Chichiri nods. "Im a monk. I can dissapear cast spells the normal stuff. I can also clone a person perfictally." Haruka laughs as he watches Tasuki and Tamahome go at eachothers throats. Mamoru nods. "So what are we going to do about our friends?" Chichiri smiles. "We are going to go to the Universe of the Four Gods." Almost as soon as he finishes his sentance the surroundings dissapear and they all reappear in the throne room at the palace. "Here we are!!"  
  
Chapter 9(Raven's POV)  
  
We skidded around the corner and continued running. The guards didn't seem to know who Akai was. She grabbed my arm and we slid into a large beautiful room with 13 people standing there. My mouth fell open. "Mamoru."  
  
Rei,"Raven!"  
  
Me,"Nuriko."  
  
Chichiri,"Akai."  
  
Akai, "CHIchiri?"  
  
Nuriko, "Raven!!"  
  
Minako,"Haruka"  
  
Makoto,"Tasuki!!"  
  
Haruka, "Makoto!!"  
  
Michiru, "Ami!!"  
  
Ami, "Tamahome!"  
  
Tamahome, "Akai!?!?"  
  
Akai, "Tamahome!!"  
  
Miaka, "AKAI??"  
  
Akai,"Nuriko!!"  
  
Nuriko, "AMI!!"  
  
Me, "TASUKI!!"  
  
Tasuki, "Raven!!"  
  
Makoto, "Rei!!"  
  
Rei, "Minako!!"  
  
Minako, "Where is everyone else??"  
  
Rei, "Who's she?"  
  
Me, "Who are the 3 confused guys?"  
  
Ami, "What is going on??"  
  
Makoto, "My head hurts!!"  
  
For a moment we all just stared at eachother. Breaking the silence that had fallen over the room, the two guards that had been chasing Akai, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and me soared into the room and right into me, sending me flying into Tasuki's arms. My end of the group all run behind Mamoru and the others as the guards approach them. "We're sorry your highness. We'll get them out of here right away. This girl claims to be Ms. Akai." One of the soldiers indicates my new friend. Akai stands with her hands on her hips and her eyes ablaze. "WHO ELSE WOULD I BE YOU NIT WIT!!!" Hotohori smiles. "Akai. My friend calm down. Guards this is Akai. Now don't worry about these people. They are welcome here." The guards apologize to Akai and the emperor and quickly make their exit. 


	2. 9

Chapter 9(Raven's POV)  
  
We skidded around the corner and continued running. The guards didn't seem to know who Akai was. She grabbed my arm and we slid into a large beautiful room with 13 people standing there. My mouth fell open. "Mamoru."  
  
Rei,"Raven!"  
  
Me,"Nuriko."  
  
Chichiri,"Akai."  
  
Akai, "CHIchiri?"  
  
Nuriko, "Raven!!"  
  
Minako,"Haruka"  
  
Makoto,"Tasuki!!"  
  
Haruka, "Makoto!!"  
  
Michiru, "Ami!!"  
  
Ami, "Tamahome!"  
  
Tamahome, "Akai!?!?"  
  
Akai, "Tamahome!!"  
  
Miaka, "AKAI??"  
  
Akai,"Nuriko!!"  
  
Nuriko, "AMI!!"  
  
Me, "TASUKI!!"  
  
Tasuki, "Raven!!"  
  
Makoto, "Rei!!"  
  
Rei, "Minako!!"  
  
Minako, "Where is everyone else??"  
  
Rei, "Who's she?"  
  
Me, "Who are the 3 confused guys?"  
  
Ami, "What is going on??"  
  
Makoto, "My head hurts!!"  
  
For a moment we all just stared at each other. Breaking the silence that had fallen over the room, the two guards that had been chasing Akai, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and me soared into the room and right into me, sending me flying into Tasuki's arms. My end of the group all run behind Mamoru and the others as the guards approach them. "We're sorry your highness. We'll get them out of here right away. This girl claims to be Ms. Akai." One of the soldiers indicates my new friend. Akai stands with her hands on her hips and her eyes ablaze. "WHO ELSE WOULD I BE YOU NIT WIT!!!" Hotohori smiles. "Akai. My friend calm down. Guards this is Akai. Now don't worry about these people. They are welcome here." The guards apologize to Akai and the emperor and quickly make their exit. Akai smiles and hugs Chichiri viciously. "Hey!! Long time no see." Chichiri frowns. "It's only been a couple days." Akai backs up. "A couple days?? Are you delusional?? It's been well over two years!!" Miaka smiles in understanding. "Too Akai 2 years have already past because time travels faster here than when we are in my world." Raven scratches her head in confusion. "How about this. Lets not worry about time okay. It takes way to much time to figure it out." Everyone nods in agreement and Akai grabs Hotohori's arm. "Hotohori. We just returned from Nakago's prisons. And we are rather tired. May we rest here for a couple days?" Hotohori wraps his arm around the young girl. "Of course. You all are welcome here. Stay as long as you please." Minako smiled and slid her arm through Ami's. "Well this should be interesting." I wriggled slowly out of Tasuki's warm arms and glare at Minako. "Don't you get any idea's Mina-chan. We are from a different dimension…there is no WAY it would work." 


	3. 10

Chapter 10: So what's going on??  
  
(Raven's POV)  
  
So now you know what has happened so far. Right now we are waiting for Hotohori to get back in the room so we can discuss what's going on.  
  
(3rd Person POV)  
  
Raven stared across the table at the tapestry hanging on the wooden wall. Her chest rose heavily as she listened to Tasuki relate what had happened back in Tokyo. She titled her head.  
  
"You guys were worried about me?"  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes as his sister frowned in confusion. She still wasn't used to the family, team, friends ordeal.  
  
"Hai Raven. We were concerned about you. Especially after that Nakago no baka paid us a lovely little visit."  
  
Raven frowned.  
  
"A visit?"  
  
Michiru sipped a cup of tea.  
  
"Yes he came in search of Miaka and told us he had you, Minako, Makoto, and Ami. Then he was kind enough to tell us he also took Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru."  
  
Raven clenched her fists silently as Makoto growled in fury.  
  
"Raven. We have to go back. We have to get the girls."  
  
The two brunettes looked at each other as Raven spoke.  
  
"Tonight. I promise."  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko shuddered and grabbed both girls by the shoulders.  
  
"You guys cant go back there. You'll get caught again."  
  
Raven shoved Tasuki's hand firmly from her shoulder.  
  
"Try and stop me. That's my family and I'm going to get them. I'm sorry if you get in my way."  
  
Haruka frowned. He knew there wasn't going to be any way to change the girls mind. They would go tonight, but he was going to make sure they were safe.  
  
"Well at least don't go alone. And have a plan Raven."  
  
Makoto crossed her arms and calmly closed her eyes. She would let Raven do the talking. she knew she would only make the situation worse if she spoke while she was angry. The conversation halted as Hotohori walked in the room and sat on the floor amongst the others. His expression was worried and his eyes seemed old as Raven leaned forward to hear what the man had to say. He ran a hand through his violet hair and began to speak.  
  
"It seems that Nakago had somehow returned with the Seyruu 7. How I don't know. But we have to stop him. What ever it is he plans on doing. We are going to need your help."  
  
It was Rei's turn to frown.  
  
"How are we supposed to help you?"  
  
Hotohori glanced nervously at the girls.  
  
"I need the women to go to Nakago."  
  
Raven jumped to her feet defiantly.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!! Look bub. I don't care if you are the empress your not going to put my friends in danger to save your kingdom. How do we know that we'll get out alive?!"  
  
Mamoru looked gravely at his younger sister.  
  
"Raven. We could always…"  
  
Raven cut him off.  
  
"No. This isn't our dimension. We don't have to do anything here. Help with the military we can. Get provisions we can. CLEAN for all I care. But it is not our duty to take care of another country."  
  
She stopped talking as Setsuna stood in front of her.  
  
"Its okay Raven. It actually is our duty. This is ancient China. The second in command of the Queens. In fact Queen Nemainia is still alive. She is Usagi's great grandmother in the silver millennium. This is where your great gradmother is as well. So if we don't do anything the future will be doomed."  
  
Raven flopped down to the ground in defeat and laid back in Tasuki's arms. Even though the young man wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea he didn't feel like having his nose broken so he sat patiently with his arms around her. Mamoru sighed as he looked at the guardian of time. One of his most trusted of companians.  
  
"So should we show them?"  
  
Setsuna nodded calmly and Ami stood to her feet.  
  
"Its not right without Usa-chan but here goes."  
  
Her right hand rose into the air and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!!"  
  
Makoto rose into a similar position.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
Next was Rei.  
  
"Mars Star Power!!"  
  
Followed by Minako.  
  
"Venus Star Power!!"  
  
Lights of blue, green, red, and yellow filled the room as the girls quickly transformed. Rei flipped her hair over one shoulder.  
  
"We are the inner senshi the sworn guardians of Prnicess Usagi. I am Sailor Mars. Princess of Mars."  
  
Ami tapped her earring causing a blue screen to slid over the top half of her face.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury. The Princess of Mercury."  
  
Makoto's tiara shot small bits of electricity here and there as she knelt to one knee.  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter. The Princess of Jupiter."  
  
Minako cracked her knuckles and dropped to her knee beside Makoto.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus. The Princess of Venus."  
  
The girls nodded at Hotohori.  
  
"At your service."  
  
Michiru closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
Haruka reached into the air.  
  
"Uranus Star Power!!"  
  
Bright, sea blue, and orange lights filtered in between their bodies as they transformed. Setsuna stood off to the side and closed her eyes.  
  
"Pluto Star Power!!"  
  
Purple lights added to the lights. When the colors faded the three stood in their Sailor fuku's. Setsuna twirled her staff.  
  
"We are the outer senshi. The most powerful and the oldest of the Sailors. I am Sailor Pluto. Guardian of Time and Princess of Pluto."  
  
Haruka brushed off his tight pants.  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus. Prince of Uranus."  
  
Michiru grabbed the mans hand and looked at Hotohori with a calm expression.  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune. The Princess of Neptune."  
  
The three nodded to him.  
  
"Your request?"  
  
Hotohori pointed at Raven and Mamoru with confusion.  
  
"And you two?"  
  
Raven grabbed her brothers hand and nodded at him. They both closed their eyes.  
  
"Earth Star POWER!!"  
  
A black light filtered in the room and rose petals fell widely about. Raven and Mamoru stepped out of the darkness and Raven crossed her arms. She hated transforming with that creep.  
  
"I am Sailor Crisis the Princess of Earth."  
  
Mamoru removed the mask that covered his eyes.  
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask. The prince of Earth future King of the Moon."  
  
Raven spun a sword in her hand agitatedly.  
  
"There introductions made. Can we go get the princesses now?"  
  
Emperor Hotohori smiled as confused as he was.  
  
"Raven. I have a question for you. What is your military background?"  
  
Raven sighed and fiddled with her sword, throwing it in the air and catching it by its blade.  
  
"I've wiped out entire forces. Never lost a battle and in my past I was the second in command of earths forces."  
  
Tasuki grinned.  
  
"Why weren't you the General?"  
  
Raven glared at her brother.  
  
"My family was a bunch of pig headed male chauvinists. Like they would give a woman total control."  
  
Michiru nodded her head.  
  
"Haruka helped a lot as did Rei and Ami and Makoto. When it came to fighting Raven, Makoto, and Haruka were the first people called. Ami and Rei did a lot of the planning and healing. Since Usagi was princess her mom hid her from the battles. Setsuna is the guardian of time so she had to watch the gates. Hotaru was our emergency weapon. One of the most dangerous of the scouts if she wanted to she could wipe out an entire universe."  
  
Hotohori nodded calmly and gazed at Ami.  
  
"I trust that you can get them in to that temple."  
  
Ami smiled and saluted the emperor.  
  
"You bet I can! I'll get on it right now."  
  
She pulled out her Mercury compact computer and began to type away furiously. Raven smiled and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"I get the first shot at Nakago if we see him. I gots me a score to settle with him."  
  
Minako rolled her eyes and started to walk to the door.  
  
"I'm gonna wait outside. It's getting late and I want to see the sunset."  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Rei followed close behind. Nuriko and Tamahome looked at Raven.  
  
"How are your fighting skills?" Asked Nuriko. Raven smiled.  
  
"I already said. I am the best. Haven't trained in a while. You wanna help me warm up?"  
  
The three men smiled and nodded vigorously and followed her out the door. Mamoru glanced over at Ami and quietly offered his help. Chichiri, Mitstake, and Chiriko all nod to the emperor and Akai and quietly leave the room. Akai glances at her friend Hotohori.  
  
"You think they'll help?"  
  
Hotohori smiled fondly at the girl and took Miaka's hand.  
  
"Of course. Miaka. Please go watch them train. Maybe they can teach you how to really fight this time." 


End file.
